militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
188th Mechanized Infantry Brigade (People's Republic of China)
) |battles= Chinese Civil War, Korean War, Vietnam War |decorations= |current_commander= }} The 188th Division ( ) was created in January 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 8th Brigade, 3rd Column of the Jinchaji Military Region. Its history can be traced to the Hebei Guerrilla Army, formed in December 1937. The division was part of 63rd Corps. Under the flag of 188th division it took part in several major battles in the Chinese Civil War. In February 1951 the division entered Korea with the Corps HQ as a part of People's Volunteer Army. During its deployment in Korea it took part in the Fifth Phase Offensive and the Battle of Cheorwon, during which the division suffered heavy casualties but halted the UN offensive. In January 1953 393rd Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was formed and attached to the division. In October 1953 the division returned from Korea and stationed at Handan, Hebei, becoming 188th Infantry Division( ) of the National Defense Force.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p347 In 1960 the division was renamed as 188th Army Division( ). By then the division was composed of: *562nd Infantry Regiment; *563rd Infantry Regiment; *564th Infantry Regiment; *393rd Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment; *568th Artillery Regiment. In 1962 the division was designated as a "Northern" unit, Catalogue A in War-time Structure, making it a "big" division of 12457 personnel.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p421 the division was shortly moved to Fujian province for an emergency alert deployment. In May 1966 the division moved to Huolu, Hebei after 189th Army Division's transfer to Beijing. In December 1966, following the outbreak of the Cultural Revolution, the division moved to Beijing and stationed in Xicheng district for security mission. In December the division returned to its barracks. From January 27, 1868 to March 9, 1969, Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battalion of 188th Army Division, reinforced by Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battery of 3rd Tank Regiment, 1st Tank Division and attaching to 9th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Division of the Air Force, entered North Vietnam for anti-aircraft missions in Lang Son area.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p456 On September 6, 1968, 393rd Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was detached from the division and transferred to newly formed 6th Tank Division and became 23rd Tank Regiment in December 1969. The division was not affected during the December 1969 army re-designation, except for its 568th Artillery Regiment was renamed as Artillery Regiment, 188th Army Division.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p454 On February 22, 1970, the division moved to Baotou for defense purpose. Shortly after the division returned to its barracks. From January 14, 1976 to November 1982, the division maintained as a northern unit, catalogue A.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p455 From November 1982 to 1985, the division maintained as a catalogue A division. In 1985, the division was renamed as 188th Infantry Division( ) and reorganized as a northern motorized infantry division, catalogue A. The division was then composed of: *562nd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *563rd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *564th Motorized Infantry Regiment; *Tank Regiment (former 28th Tank Regiment, 7th Tank Division); *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-aircraft Artillery Regiment.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p494 The division took part in the enforced martial law and the crack down on protests in Beijing, June 1989. In 1998 the division was reorganzied: 564th Motorized Infantry Regiment was disbanded, and Tank Regiment, 188th Infantry Division was renamed as Armored Regiment, 188th Infantry Division. The division was then composed of: *562nd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *563rd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *Armored Regiment; *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-aircraft Artillery Regiment. In 2003 the division was reduced as 188th Mechanized Infantry Brigade( ) and transferred to 27th Army following 63rd's disbandment. References *中国人民解放军各步兵师沿革, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a3f74a990101cp1q.html Category:Infantry divisions of the People's Liberation Army